


Me Besa —;

by cloudfairs



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudfairs/pseuds/cloudfairs
Summary: Cold showers did nothing to help Tempura.





	Me Besa —;

**Author's Note:**

> I was going for 3k words, but I got kinda lazy (you can kind of see where I got lazy, I'm so sorry). I hope you enjoy this fic, and shame on all of you for not giving Tempura the love he deserves!

Cold showers helped nothing. Even in freezing temperatures, the heat that radiated off him did nothing to ease off his ache. It was truly eating him alive. Tempura knew better than to fantasize about his “Master Attendant”, but the more he focused on them, the harder it got for him keep those dirty thoughts out of his head.

He couldn’t recall when it exactly it was when he began shying away from his Attendant. When he was first summoned he was loyal  — then again, so were all of the food souls — but he didn’t ever think of his Attendant of more than just his Attendant. The first weeks were a slow progression of him adjusting to life in a restaurant after living a free spirit on his own; it didn’t take long for him to become accustomed to the bustling and busy life that was a host in a restaurant. The days had been longer then, and every day Tempura felt just a little happier to work beside his Attendant, it was a new adventure, and he wanted to continue discovering it. Tiramisu must have been the first of the other food souls to have pointed out his closeness to their Attendant.

“You two are very close, Tempura.” The woman had smiled as she passed him a platter. Tempura made a face; some of the foods had too much of a smell for his tastes.

“Master and I? They’re like that with everyone.” He replied, writing a receipt quickly. A small chuckle came from the girl, who only stared at him with a knowing shine in her emerald eyes. The blonde’s confusion must have prompted her next response.

Winking, she placed a finger over her lips, “Really, Tempura. You’re ever so clueless.” And with that, she returned to her place in the kitchen. Tempura had finished the day as confused and curious as ever. It had been after that conversation with the girl that he had begun to pay attention to his Attendant when they were together. Only a week had passed, and he noticed the adoration his Attendant had for him. The lingering touches when they handed him platters or helped him with something, the longing gazes in his direction as he worked. They only asked him for help to reach for things when they couldn’t reach — Miso always teased him for being a bit on the short end of the stick — even when he could barely reach for said items. It was then that his heart began to pound in his chest — Did food souls have hearts? — and his head began to race with thoughts of them.

Of course, said thoughts weren’t a distraction at first. He had daydreamed of them holding him close under the moonlight, of sitting under the trees as they chatted about everything and nothing, but those thoughts never stopped him from performing in his work or when he was fighting. It was only recently when, on a particularly busy day, had his Attendant been busy in the kitchen with Tiramisu out of sight. Ume had taken duty at the front, taking customer orders while Sandwich and Pudding scrambled every which way to deliver their food. Tempura had been adamant about helping in the kitchen, and much to his Attendant’s delight, they had him working beside them. His job was simple, cut vegetables, cut meats, add spices. No real cooking at the stove; there had been a minor set back. Master Attendant had a pot of stew broiling while also placing a pan of octopus to fry right next to them on a heated part of the stove.

At first, he paid no mind to it; Attendant was a chef, after all. They knew what they were doing. They leaned over the stove, stirring the stove as Tempura noticed that their pan was on the verge of burning. He didn’t think twice; his body moved with his hands to move the pan. The pressure on his body wasn’t something he paid attention to until he looked down. His Attendant was flushed against him, their hands extended as to push them away from the stove. Tempura’s eyes widened and he backed away.

“I-I’m so sorry.” The stutter in his voice was enough to have him running from the kitchen. His Attendant had been left stunned and confused in the kitchen while he had run off to hide elsewhere. That was when his filthy thoughts began to eat him. Any little touch made him shiver in want, every little whisper in his direction made him fill with lust. Working in the restaurant had become a chore — not that it wasn’t a chore already — rather than something he enjoyed.

Today was no different. He avoided his Attendant as much he possibly could, but luck wasn’t on his side. Instead, all it got him was a bowl of piping hot soup all over his chest. After quietly excusing himself, Tempura stumbled into the shower. The cold water beat roughly at his skin, but all he could focus on was the ache in his belly at the thought of hearing his Attendant moan. The burns of the spilled soup on his skin stung as he washed himself, but no matter how hard or long he scrubbed at his skin, the thoughts wouldn’t leave his mind. They embedded themselves into his brain, becoming permanent marks he’d carry for the rest of the day. The coil in his stomach was becoming unbearable, and he knew he’d eventually have to take care of his erection one way or another before he left the shower.

Tempura shivered under the running water as one hand massaged at his cock, his thumb avoiding the head as if to deny himself pleasure. After all, he shouldn’t be thinking of his Attendant in such dirty situations, but the images of them spread out on his bed, begging for him to just fuck them already wouldn’t leave his head. His other hand clenched into a fist as he moaned quietly, awkwardly working at his length. It was all he could do to calm himself down for another day.

A small ‘click’ had him reeling; his eyes snapped open and his hand released his weeping member as he peeked from the small crack of the shower curtain. His Attendant had walked in with a worried face and a little bottle in their hands.

“Tempura, are you alright?” Their voice did nothing but make his dick stir with excitement, but he knew he couldn’t do anything about that now. Tempura opened his mouth, but nothing would come out, only a nod from his end was his answer. His Attendant didn’t seem to think it was the right answer, “Tempura, lemme see the burns.”

“I’m naked.” His response was soft but strained. He couldn’t possibly go out to face his attendant with a hard-on, that was just begging for embarrassment he wasn’t ready to face, but his Attendant was ever so insistent. The hand he had unknowingly gripped the shower curtain with had been pushed away, and Tempura was left bare. His hands immediately went to cover his exposed lower body, but his Attendant only stared.

“Oh.”

He swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth, “I told you—”

“What were you thinking of?” The seemingly innocent question threw him off guard, and the food soul blushed deeply. He stuttered an answer, but the look on his Attendant’s face had him desperately trying to please them. Their smirk made him shudder in anticipation.

“I...You.” Had the water not been running, the silence in the room would’ve devoured him. His Attendant placed the bottle down and turned around, and Tempura felt his heart drop to his stomach. He felt idiotic, but another ‘click’ had him looking back again. His Attendant had locked the door, returning to the blonde with a grin on their face. He was stunned silent as he watched them undress slowly; it was a tease, the way they slipped out of their clothes almost too seductively. Tempura drank in the sight of his Attendant naked before him, a sight only he would see.

They joined him in the shower, pressing their body against his as they reached for his face. The cold of the water made them shiver, and the soul held them close in his arms; their lips met his, their own hands pulling at his hair as their tongues danced. It felt all too surreal, and Tempura pulled away.

“M-Master…”

“I love you, Tempura,” They whispered against his lips, their hands no longer pulling at his hair. He shuddered as they wrapped their hands around his cock, their thumb rubbing softly at the tip while the other worked at his balls. He leaned forward, muffling his moans against their neck, biting down on their shoulders and neck. His knee had settled between their thigh, rutting up against their core as they worked on pumping his cock. His Attendant’s sighs filled the air around them, and Tempura was grateful the water was running. He didn’t want anyone else to hear them. This was his. They were his. “Tempura, stop.”

His knee stopped moving against them, and he pulled away a bit, arms still loosely wrapped around their waist. His Attendant was a mess; face flushed and body shivering, their eyes lidded over with lust. “What’s wrong?”

No response was granted, only them letting his member go. For a moment, Tempura thought the worst, but then his Attendant was on their knees in front of him, smiling at his shaft and licking their lips. Tempura was no stranger to sex — it was common knowledge that food souls had previous Attendants, and pleasuring them was no different than serving them — but he had never met someone so focused on his own pleasure than theirs. His Attendant took him in their hands again, working at the hilt of his shaft while they licked at the head. He was rather on the larger sizes of dicks, but they could manage with that; they licked a stripe at the underside of his cock, their teeth brushing lightly over the skin there before returning their attention back to the head. 

The dizziness from the pleasure Tempura was receiving had him groaning. His hands rested against the back of their head as they slowly bobbed on his dick, their hands pumping what they couldn’t fit in their mouth. The coil in his lower belly tightened greatly, and the food soul knew he wasn’t going to last long like this. His hands pulled at his Attendant’s hair lightly but to no avail.

“Master, Master please.” He felt their giggle around his cock, the wet heat was just too much for him to take.

The pleasure was gone, and the coil in his stomach was too tight. Dizzily, Tempura watched as his Attendant stood, once more pressing their bodies together as they kissed his neck. His hands trail down their warm skin, once again nudging their thighs apart carefully with his knee. With a small moan, their hands push them away from him as they try to rut against his knee. “No, not like this.” They whine as their legs shake.

It doesn’t take much for Tempura to understand what they want. He roughly presses them against his knee and his hands squeezing their ass. Another whine slips passed their lips, and Tempura kisses them slowly as his fingers move behind them. He’s met with little resistance as his fingers twitch inside them, and he’s once again thankful there’s water everywhere; it doesn’t take long before his Attendant pushes him away slightly, looking up at him with darkened eyes.

“Please.” Unable to hold back any longer, the blonde pushes them to the shower wall, aligning himself and thrusting into them. The tight heat around him has his brain melting. His mouth is open with silent moans, but his hips stilled as his Attendant squirmed on his cock. He was in to the hilt — oh! It felt so good. After a minute of waiting, he wrapped one of their legs around him, pulling out to the tip and slamming back to the hilt.

The pace was rough and hard, but too slow. The shower felt all too hot for him, and the pleasured cries coming from his Attendant made it impossibly hotter. Their arms had wound up around his neck, and their nails dug into his back as he pounds into them will all that he could — all he really wanted to was to please his master! He wanted them so bad! — his pace had gotten faster with every moan and whimper that slipped past their lips.

Had any other food soul stumbled upon them like this, Tempura surely would’ve gotten possessive; he’d choked his Attendant and make them beg, but he’d do that some other time. Their lips met in a messy kiss, saliva falling messily onto their chins and their connected bodies as they moved. A shiver ran down his spine as they clenched around him and his pace stuttered as he pistoned his hips upward to meet their messy thrusts.

A whimper left their throat, “I’m going to cu-mhm.” The coil in his lower abdomen snapped, and Tempura came undone. Holding his Master close, he pressed small kisses to their neck as they sighed, both shaking off their highs slowly.

“I’m going to feel that later.”

Tempura chuckled against their neck, “I already feel it.” He tsked, the burn on his skin had been long forgotten. His Attendant giggled and kissed him once more before cleaning his injury.

Later, once they had cleaned up enough to face the restaurant again, Tiramisu starred curiously at her Master Attendant. Never had they been in such a good mood, or had marks all over their neck — the limp was also new. The curiosity was too much.

“Master Attendant,” She began, tilting her head sweetly as she pointed to the marks on their neck, “What happened there?”

Her Attendant only smirked, eyes flickering over towards a working Tempura as they licked their lips. 

“Someone kissed me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me on my tumblr [@foodfanstasy](http://foodfanstasy.tumblr.com)! Also, let me know if you have a character in mind for these kinds of stories uwu!


End file.
